How Do I..
by MysticalTenshi17
Summary: Relena wants to be with Heero after the war, but he's no where to be found. She follows her heart and ends up on colony L2. She ends up in a bar and enter a singing contest. Once there she sang her heart out. But who ends up at the same bar at the same


How Do I Live Without You   
By: InnocentTenshi17 aka MysticalTenshi17  
Memory:* *  
Thought:' '  
Relena stepped up on stage. The music starts. Ans she openned her mouth and sang with her heart as if singing to her love, her message.  
How Do I...  
Live through a night without you...  
A tear slide down her cheek as she sang. This song always touch her so. It spoke out exactly how she feels. She can't live without her love. An image of him fase into her mind. His dark brown hair, clumps of bangs that fell into his eyes that frame his handsome feature, his dark prussian eyes that can freeze anything with their dark cold glare.  
If I had to live without you...  
What kind of life would that be...  
She closed her eyes and sang on. Tears steam down her lashes onto her cheek. Memories and images flooded through her head. *Their first meeting at the beach... Relena walked along the sidewalk of the beach. Her father wasn't able to get away from his work, while her birthday was in two days. Deciding to get back, she saw a body on the sand as she looked toward the ocean. She went over and turn the body around. And assumed that it was a soldier from his suit. Taking off the helmet, she found out that he was only a young boy, a teenager about her age. Relena quickly got up to call an ambulance. When she got back, and tried to comfort him. His eyes blinked a couple of time until he realized his situation. He got up abruptly, and with his right hand covered his face, only his eyes showing. " Did you see!!" he shouted. Relena was confused,"see what?" But he didn't answer, instead the ambulance arrived and he went headlong for it. He knocked down the paramedics and drove the trunk away.* That was the day she fell in love with the mysterious boy that had fallen from the sky, her angel.  
How do I...  
Need you in my arms, need you to hold...  
You're my world, my heart, my soul...  
He was all she got, but now he's gone. Disappeared as always, without a trace. A single crystalized tear slid down her cheek, like it was her heart, broken and disposed of. This will be her last, she won't fall in love again, it's too painful. There will be only one guy for her, and he has left her for good. She concentrated on the song, sang with her heart. She forgot that anyone was there, all she's thinking of is singing this song for him, telling him, begging him to stay. But it's too late isn't it, he has already left. A long time ago.  
If you ever leave...  
Baby you'll take away everything..  
Good in my life, and tell me tonight..  
How do I live without you...  
I want to know..  
Another memory flashed throough her head. * Her father has just died. There's no one else she could lean on for comfort and for strength, except him. She followed him to his new school where as she guess his next mission is. " Heero, right now I just need to be beside you. I need to be strong just like you." and with that she spoke so softly, she entered her pink limo.* That was the time when she got this obsession with him. That's when she need him. All her touble would go away if she was with him.  
How do I breathe without you..  
If you ever go..  
How do I ever, ever survive....  
Oh, how do I , oh, how do I live....  
Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky..  
There would be no love in my sky..  
There will be no one else like Heero. She will never feel this way about another guy. She loves him, and needs him. And yet another memory flood through her mind. * A broken piece of Libra is plunging down towards Earth and he was the only one that can stop it. And so he did, promising to do that and to return to her*  
There would be no one left for me, and I...  
Oh baby I don't know what I would do..  
I'd be lost if I lost you..  
She was lost for awhile. She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. Now that the Earth and the colonies has regain peace, she could lead a normal life once again. But she was hoping that they, Heero and herself, would be able to have an actual relationship, but things never turn out as they seem. For awhile she just wandered around, trying, searching for answers. Where is she suppose to go? What is she suppose to do now? In the end she found that the answer is in the heart and so she followed hers.  
  
She went to an airport, didn't know what she was going to find but that her answers lied in Colony L2. Relena bought the next ticket and was off. She wandered around the street of the colony until she found a bar. They were having a karoke contest, and deciding she doesn't have anything to lose, so she signed up. She wanted to relax and follow her heart. So here she is, singing her heart out to strangers, but she didn't care.  
If you ever leave..  
Baby you would take away everything..   
Needed you don't leave...  
Oh baby don't you know that your everything..  
Good in my life..  
And tell me tonight.....  
More tears streammed down her face. The music, the song is getting the best of her and her emotion. She lost and let it loose, she didn't care. All she care was getting her bottle up feelings out. The music and the song along with the words that she sang, wanted to say, was too overwhelming.  
She sang louder.. How do I live without you..  
I want to know..  
How do I breathe without you...  
If you ever go..  
How do I ever, ever survive......  
Her voice gradually lowered until it was above a whisper...  
Oh, how do I, oh, how do I live... she concluded softly. Everyone at the bar was stunned by her voice and how much emotion she sang. Then there was one individual, he clapped. Relena slowly open her eyes. Her blues shining. There in front of her was Heero, applauding for her. Her eyes and heart just warm with tears again. She was so happy, she has finally found her answer. She was to be here with him. Others joined in, and applauded. She smiled happilly at him and slowly descend down the stage.  
The annoucer announced the winner on the stage. "And the winner is... Relena Dorlian.  
  
~~the end~~ 


End file.
